Railroad switches are critical components in a rail transportation system. Revised standards now require that a switch circuit controller be located at every switch point along a rail systems. Such switch circuit controller also includes a signal to the train operator denoting the status of a particular switch along the rail system.
The installation of such switch circuit controllers, in the past, has required the replacement of standard ties with ties of greater length that permits the positioning of switch circuit controller, a greater distance from a rail or rail point, concomitant with mechanical and electrical components associated with such switch circuit controllers. Unfortunately, the replacement of standard ties with longer ties is highly labor intensive and involves a substantial expense.
A support for a switch circuit controller, on a standard tie providing for the proper positioning of the same relative to a rail would be a most desirable component of a rail system adjacent a rail switch.